


Rotten Luck

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon anime. One frown formed on Jadeite's face as he searched for energy to collect. Not one person was present. Just his luck.





	Rotten Luck

I never created Jadeite.

One frown formed on Jadeite's face as he searched for energy to collect. Not one person was present. Just his luck. His eyes flew open the minute a snarling stray dog appeared by a few houses. His frown came back. A mere animal? Just his luck.

Jadeite shrugged. Energy was energy.

One smile appeared while Jadeite focused on the dog. Eyes widened another time when the dog turned and ran. He heard footsteps and looked back.

Jadeite's eyes remained wide when many snarling dogs appeared. Multiple dogs. A lot of energy to collect. One man's life was going to end.

Thunder caused the dogs to flee before Jadeite found shelter in one alley.

Jadeite's smile came back. ''I'll find new energy sooner or later,'' he muttered.

Jadeite considered himself lucky.

THE END


End file.
